Happy New Year
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Klaine in their apartment waiting for the ball to drop...Short, fluffy, and includes a proposal. :) Happy New Year! My first fanfic of 2013!


**After watching the ball drop in NY, I ran to my room and started this. I'm set to be in 2013 in an about an hour (an hour time difference from NY), so I'm going to finish this before midnight and post it as soon as the clock switches over. Excuse the rushed writing, I have a deadline **

Kurt and Blaine stood in their New York apartment, eyes glued to the TV, glasses of champagne in their hands.

Their TV showed flashes on Times Square, where thousands of people stood waiting for the ball to drop.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine had felt like standing in a crowd for hours and hours just for a glance of the famous ball being slowly lowered, so they had spent the day in their apartment, watching movies and cuddling. They had made love that morning, enjoying each other for the last time in that year.

Now, the two stood, hands clasped, as the countdown on the screen inched closer and closer to the 10-second sign.

Finally. It was there. The crowd on the screen yelled each number as it went down, Klaine joining in.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The crowd on the screen went wild, and Kurt and Blaine turned to each other and kissed deeply.

"Happy New Year," Kurt whispered.

Blaine grinned. He lifted his glass and toasted his boyfriend.

"To the new year", he said. "May it be full of good times".

The two clinked glasses and drank. After the two had set their glasses down, Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt again, and slowly slid down on one knee.

Kurt gasped, hand flying to his mouth. Blaine was… he didn't dare finish that sentence, not even in his head.

"Kurt," Blaine started, taking said boy's hand in his own. "I was taken by you from the moment I saw you. Unfortunately, being the thickheaded person I am, it took me awhile to realize my feelings. I always loved Pavarotti, but I thank him sometimes because he was the one that brought us together. We were united in grief, and that little bird showed us how good our life could be when we were together. I love you so much, Kurt. You are my only love, and I thank my lucky stars every day that you forgave me whenever I messed up.

"I could not imagine a life without you, Kurt, and I hope you feel the same way. I know we are going to be that old couple in the rocking chair that everyone is jealous of, because their love stayed strong through everything that came their way. The survived the waves of life, together, and I know you and I can do the same. Kurt, I love you more than any words can express, and I need you to know that. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Kurt nodded rapidly, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Yes. Of course," he said, throwing his arms around his boyf- no, fiancé. "I love you so much."

Blaine grinned and pulled a box from his pocket. "Sorry I didn't show you this earlier, but I know you would have been staring at the ring and not me."

Kurt laughed. "Can I see it now?" he teased. "I've been staring at you for a long time, I need a new focus."

Blaine chuckled and opened the small velvet box. Inside, nestled between strips of black, lay a diamond ring.

There was one diamond in the center, and Kurt noticed it was a bit thicker than normal rings. He picked it up, and noticed an engraving along the inside of the ring.

'_Courage' _it read in curly font. A font that Kurt recognized as Blaine's handwriting.

A fresh wave of tears ran down his face. "Oh, Blaine, "Kurt whispered, pulling his fiancé up and holding him close. "It's perfect. I love you so, so much."

Blaine smiled, and took the ring from Kurt. He turned it and gently slid it on Kurt's finger.

"Perfect fit." Kurt said, kissing Blaine.

Later that day, the two would call their friends and family with the good news (Burt already knowing, having given Blaine his blessing. Blaine was nothing if not a gentleman.), but for now, with the start of a new year and a new phase in their life, the two lovers were content to hold each other and bring in the new changes the only way they knew how- together.

**Whew, I made it! With…20 minutes to spare. Time to proofread- no beta today.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Happy New Year, everybody!**


End file.
